


Law of the Jungle?

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [37]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: But not really though, Fluff, M/M, slight angst in sanha's thoughts, the rest of the members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: It was upsetting, worrying and overall just sent him into a tidzy. Sanha wondered why he even agreed in the first place. Was it the fact that he basically didn’t have a choice or did he agree so Astro can have more public appearances (even though it would only just be him on the show)?





	Law of the Jungle?

It was upsetting, worrying and overall just sent him into a tidzy. Sanha wondered why he even agreed in the first place. Was it the fact that he basically didn’t have a _choice_ or did he agree so Astro can have more public appearances (even though it would only just be him on the show)? But now, Sanha wished he didn’t, not because he was _scared_ of bugs and merlin knows what else (although that was mainly the point) but also because he felt _guilty_ since he’s taking something his boyfriend had wanted for years.

 

When the show first came up with Dongmin as the first to go join, even before then Minhyuk had always expressed his want to be on the show. So when the offer came for _Sanha_ of all people, he was thinking either their management has a punishment set out for the scaredy-cats of the group, or they were playing with other members’ hearts (read: Minhyuk). Sanha knew how much Minhyuk would have wanted to be on the show and before he could so much as say anything about the matter, it was decided. He was going.

 

When he broke the news to the rest of the members, he saw their amusement because they all knew his _hate_ and _fear_ for bugs _._ Sanha mainly ignored the other members’ teasing for watching Minhyuk’s own reaction. He wished he saw anger, disappointment, or even jealousy. But no, all that was there was sheer fondness, and love, and happiness that made his guilt so much more. Because how can anyone ever take this gentle and wonderful man for granted, how this humble and kind man would cheer on the rest of the members for their individual schedules while not having his own? Sanha felt resentment towards their management at that point, because how can they not see how much this man deserved everything.

 

 

Later that night, in his usual Ryan pyjamas, Sanha was curled into a ball on his bed, lights out and the door firmly closed off from the rest of the members in the living room watching a movie. He feigned being tired and sleepy so he could hide in his (his, Minhyuk’s and MJ’s that is) room to be alone as his thoughts and emotions threaten to consume him.

 

It was minutes later when he heard the door open and close, and he immediately closed his eyes tightly as he lay rigid and unmoving, pretending to be asleep.

 

“You’re such a faker, stop pretending. I know you’re awake.” Sanha huffed as Minhyuk’s accent (his dialect slips whenever they were home) spoke in the dark, but he didn’t roll over to face the latter.

 

The bed dipped and in no time, Sanha was engulfed in a familiar embrace, that even though he tried to fight, he ended up relaxing against it anyway with a sigh. Minhyuk had placed a gentle kiss on the strip of skin at the back of his neck.

 

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk murmured into Sanha’s skin. The younger groaned inwardly, should have known his boyfriend would be observant enough to know there was something wrong.

 

“Nothing.” He mumbled in reply, knowing he was practically caught in his lie already.

 

Minhyuk nipped at his skin, earning a yelp. “Stop lying. Tell me.”

 

Sanha whined, mushing his face into his pillow and mumbling his words into it. Minhyuk grabbed a hold of him and turned him around to face him, earning another whine.

 

“Sanha.” The latter grumbled looking up at Minhyuk’s stern gaze.

 

“It’s nothing. Just me.” Sanha eventually said, after a moment or two, curling up into his boyfriend’s warmth.

 

“It’s not nothing if you’re acting like this.” Minhyuk swept Sanha’s bangs away from his eyes, placing a kiss on the exposed forehead for good measure. “Are you worried to go to the jungle? Baby, I told you, you’ll be fine, you’re bigger than bugs, just squash them!”

 

Sanha felt a giggle bubble up in him and Minhyuk grinned. “But they are icky!”

 

Minhyuk lost his grin after a minute and his gaze turned serious. “I’m sure it’s not the bugs, so what’s going on through your head?”

 

Sanha huffed and puffed his cheeks. “Well...if I say it, are you going to stop pestering me about it?”

 

Minhyuk reached out and tapped his nose. “Of course.”

 

“Promise you won’t interrupt?” Minhyuk squinted his eyes at him. “You have to!”

 

“Fine! I promise, I won’t interrupt.”

 

Sanha nodded, satisfied. However, he didn’t start speaking right away, instead he took his time and he was thankful Minhyuk was patient enough to not say anything until he was ready. When he did, he spoke so fast he wondered how his boyfriend would understand.

 

“I don’t deserve it! I don’t understand why they’d even pick me to go there! Like I’m thankful because they thought of me but it’s just stupid! They know I hate anything to do with bugs and nature and anything else that even crawls and flies. And you’ve always said you wanted to go so I don’t understand why they didn’t pick you! You deserve everything, and I already have Idol radio and other stuff and they know that. I feel like they are punishing us or something they just hate me and you or whatever but Minhyuk you should have gotten the part and I should be the one staying home and I just feel guilty because I feel like I’m taking away something from you and I don’t want to do this maybe I should cancel the whole—“

 

Sanha shut up and widened his eyes as hands took his face and pressed their lips against his to silence him. Minhyuk pulled away and Sanha blinked up at him, cutely resembling a puppy that’s lost and confused.

 

“ _Sanha.”_ The boy pouted his lips, mouth quivering as he felt like crying, but Minhyuk placed another kiss on his cheek, smiling at him gently. “Baby, take a deep breath.”

 

Sanha did, and Minhyuk breathed out and he followed.

 

“Okay,” Minhyuk pulled him close. “First of all, they picked you because you probably have what they are looking for and it’d be hilarious because everyone knows your fears, and that’s probably what they want.” The rapper winced as Sanha pinched his arm at the comment, and he placated his young boyfriend with a kiss to his nose. “Second, though I want to go be on Law of the Jungle, I don’t think I actually have the time to go since I’m busy writing these days and management need my focus on that more, especially since we’re working on that project of ours.”

 

Minhyuk sighed as he leaned down, so their noses brushed against each other and Sanha closed his eyes as he leaned close.

 

“Lastly, Sanha, you are not taking anything from me okay? You got this chance fair and square. In fact, I’m happy you got it, it means a lot of people will get to see you more and you deserve it.”

 

Sanha opened his eyes and then his mouth to protest before Minhyuk tutted at him.

 

“Ah, ah, ah. No.” Sanha pouted. “Besides, I want to see you be scared, it’s cute.”

 

Sanha frowned and raised his hand to push his boyfriend, but the rapper had fast reflexes and instead caught the hand and intertwined it with his instead.

 

“Why are you so mean?”

 

Minhyuk laughed, pulling Sanha tight against him, as if they weren’t close enough as it is. “No I’m not.”

 

But then Minhyuk breathed out, “Sanha.”

 

The younger leaned forward so his head rested against the column of the rapper’s throat, breathing him in.

 

“Sanha.” His name was chanted over and over, and said boy pressed deeper into the older. “I love you.”

 

Sanha smiled against the older’s skin, humming. He wondered how he got lucky to have such a person be with someone like him.

 

“Love you.” He murmured, breath tickling Minhyuk’s throat if the little giggle he let out were anything to go by.

 

The room was basked in silence, the only sounds coming through the door from the living room where the rest of the members were watching a movie, loud voices arguing back and forth about who's turn it is to get snacks and the occasional giggle Minhyuk let out as Sanha breathed out as his skin tickled, followed by Sanha's own delighted giggle at the sound Minhyuk was making. He loved his soft and cute boyfriend, really.

 

"You know," Minhyuk's voice rose in the room, "if you're so scared of ants in the city, imagine what's it's like in the jungle."

 

Sanha took it back, he hates his evil boyfriend as he scrambled up and hit said boyfriend with a pillow, the rapper merely laughing at Sanha's expression. After two more hits, Minhyuk pulled at his arm hard to make him fall on top of the older. He pouted down at his boyfriend, only for the other to lean up and place a chaste peck on his pouting lips.

 

"Even if you're a scaredy-cat, I still love you anyway."

 

Sanha smiled and leaned down to press his own kisses.

 

Maybe he's a scaredy-cat for bugs, but he knows he'll never be scared with anything as long as Minhyuk was by his side.

 

 

(Sanha realized much later that Minhyuk wasn't going to be there to protect him from the bugs in Myanmar, and if the dorm echoed with his frantic screams, then the boys already knew it finally sunk in that he was indeed going to the jungle with big icky creepy crawlies.)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I can not wait for Sanha to be in the jungle, it would be the funniest one ever!!!


End file.
